


Nightmares

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chris Evans as Johnny Storm, Established Relationship, I hate when johnny is used as a prop, Implied Sexual Content, Just to make two characters realize they love each other, Love, M/M, No one in between, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve and Johnny are a couple, my story, stories I revise and repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: The nightmare is over, but it leaves him cold, heart racing and thankful that he is not alone.





	

Steve doesn’t need his psychiatrist to tell him that nightmares are normal, after everything he has been through. From being injected with the super solider serum, to waking up in a fake 1940’s hospital room seventy years in the future. He expected nightmares. But, it’s the ones like he is having right now that he hates. 

He’s aware that he is stuck in a nightmare, but can’t wake himself up. He’s in the plane again. It’s minutes or seconds away from crashing into the ocean, and he can’t disable the auto pilot. Steve tries to stop his fear of being frozen again. He repeats to himself over and over that none of this is real. That he is in control. He concentrates on his breathing like Bruce taught him, while quickly unbuckling the seat belt. 

Suddenly the plane picks up speed, and he has to fight to keep his balance. He’s an arm length away from the entrance, but can’t move any further. His legs are encased in ice, and slowly moving up his body. He tries to move, using all his strength to break the ice. His fear is starting to take over, but he still struggles to break free. All his attempts are useless, the ice up to his neck. Part of him expects the ice to cover his head, trapping him again. 

He closes his eyes, concentrates on his breathing and tries to wake up. The sound of the ice cracking, his body freed and he’s finally pulled back into consciousness. The nightmare is over, but it leaves him cold, heart racing and thankful that he is not alone. 

Johnny is spooned against his back. Half awake, pulling him close and mumbling something about psychiatrist not helping. Steve closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling of Johnny running his hand up his chest, and resting over his heart. He placed his hand on Johnny’s entwining their fingers. 

“Relax Handsome, I got you.” Johnny whispered into his ear, frowning when he felt the rapid heartbeat. “Just breathe.”

Steve loved it when Johnny called him ‘Handsome’, never some other term of endearment. Johnny had explained that when he was single, he referred to ‘the flavor of the week’ as Babe or Honey. He was serious when it came to their relationship. Steve knew it was Johnny’s way of telling him that he loved him. The same way he made Johnny feel when he called him ‘Sweetheart’.

The room was silent as they lay spooned together. Johnny placed soothing kisses on Steve’s neck and shoulders, raising his body temperature slightly to warm him. Giving Steve time to calm down and relax, smiling when he finally turned over to look at him. 

Johnny removed his hand from Steve’s chest, and cupped his cheek. Steve closed his eyes, leaning into his touch. That small but powerful gesture keeping him anchored into place.

“Sorry, I woke you up.” Steve finally said, placing a kiss on Johnny’s palm. “Damn nightmares.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Wouldn’t be here if I couldn’t handle it.” Johnny smiled, pulling him into a short but sweet kiss, reassuring Steve that what he said was true. 

“Lucky to have you.” Steve replied, moving into a more comfortable position. Tucked into Johnny’s left side, with his head resting on his chest. The sound of Johnny’s heartbeat and the feeling of his arms holding him tight, made Steve feel completely safe and loved. He closed his eyes, drifting off somewhere between his own thoughts and sleep.

They had only known each other for a year, having met at a party celebrating the newly built Avengers Tower. It was surprising that they looked like identical twins, and the possibility they could be related. He had actually been hopeful that he may have relatives in the new reality he woke up in, but DNA results proved differently. 

The Avengers were happy that Steve had found someone who saw the real him, not just his body and that he was Captain America. Steve was thankful that the matchmaking stopped. 

The Fantastic Four, more specifically Sue, was happy that Johnny had found someone who actually loved him for him. Not the fame that came with being The Human Torch. 

But, soon everyone noticed the differences between Johnny and Steve. How they had changed each other in someways. They are a mixture of chaos and calm. Two very different sides of the same coin that belong together.

Steve helps Johnny stay grounded. Makes him realize that he needs to be a little more serious, and stop taking too many useless risks. Reminding Johnny that the world didn't revolve around him. Steve loved and wouldn't change his 'Actions speak louder than words' attitude. Johnny is a spontaneous romantic, always finding new ways to surprse him. He has no problem correcting anyone who says nasty things about Johnny, through his words or fractured and broken bones. 

In return, Johnny helped Steve open up, and not take everything so seriously. Reminding him that he should enjoy his second chance. Something all his friends, old and new would want for him. He let's Steve know through words or actions, that he's loved and not alone. That he has someone who likes it, when he says he understands a reference. Defending Steve against anyone who embarasses him for not knowing, through words or 'accidental' burns.

“You still with me, Handsome” Steve nodded agaisnt his chest, and Johnny kissed the top of his head. Rubbing small comforting circles on Steve’s lower back. “Want to talk about it?”

Steve was quiet for a moment, and Johnny was about to change the subject. “It was about being frozen again." Steve finally said. "Only this time I was aware I was trapped in a nightmare. It was too real.”

Johnny felt the small shiver run through Steve, and hated when nightmares tortured his boyfriend, especially that kind. “I’m going to have a long overdue talk with your psychiatrist. Doing you more harm than good.”

“Actually, it does help.” Steve lifted his head to look at Johnny. “I would be worried if I wasn’t having nightmares. Just another way of coping, and accepting everything I’ve been through."

"Some days, it still feels like everyone expects me to accept what happened. That I should be enjoying my second chance at life, not wasting it."

"Don't get me wrong I know I'm lucky, but I do miss my old life. When people saw Steve Rogers, instead of just Captain America." He finished. "Sometimes, I get pissed off that I decided to become him. 

"The destroyed punching bags proved that." Johnny said, placing a hand under Steve's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Just remember you own the suit, it doesn't own you." 

"This isn't a lifetime job, and I know quitting isn't in you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here with me now. No matter what happens, suit or no suit. I'll always see Steve Rogers." 

“You know," Steve moved until he was leaning over him. "Talking to someone helps, but you're the one who can really make the nightmares go away."

“Time for some sexual healing.” Johnny replied, rolling him onto his back with ease. Holding Steve’s arms above his head, obviously letting him take control. 

"Only you can make a horrible pick up line sound sexy." Steve laughed, stopping when he noticed the smoldering look in Johnny's eyes. He looked like trouble, the kind of trouble Steve wanted to lose himself in. 

Johnny couldn’t resist grinding against him. Letting Steve feel how hard he was and wanted him, loving the sound of the moan escaping his lips. Steve arched his back, trying to feel as much of Johnny’s bare skin as he could. Wanting his hands free to explore his body, but he wasn't in control. 

“Getting frustrated Handsome?” Steve glared at him, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face.

“You have until the count of five, then I’m taking over.” Making Johnny laugh, amused by his reaction. He leaned down, but didn’t kiss him. There was something he wanted Steve to know.

“Just so you know, I need and want you.” He said, his eyes conveying everything he was feeling. “I love you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you too.” Steve smiled, but Johnny stopped him from saying anything else. He released Steve’s wrists, while giving him a deep, passionate and dominating kiss. 

One last coherent thought ran through Steve’s mind as Johnny started to slowly kiss, lick and nip his way down his body. He wasn’t alone. Johnny would be there to comfort and keep him warm.


End file.
